SEIS MIL MILLONES DE PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO
by Livia57adC
Summary: Día de San Valentín en París. Draco odia esta festividad por diversos motivos. Pero Harry, que para entusiasmarse se pinta solo, tiene preparado un regalo muy especial. Universo Sólo Vivir y completamente ¡flufy! - SLASH


**SEIS MIL MILLONES DE PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO Y SÓLO NECESITAS UNA **

Draco podía oír las risas de Harry y Marie desde la cocina. Estaban recogiendo las últimas mesas, limpiando y poniendo manteles limpios, dejándolo todo listo para las cenas de la noche. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

El cocinero estaba sentado a la mesa que utilizaban para comer antes de abrir, hojeando distraídamente el último número de la revista del gremio. Agradeciendo el raro y relajante hecho de que Louanne se hubiera largado tan pronto habían colgado el cartel de cerrado, Draco había aprovechado para recoger su cocina a golpe de varita. ¡Ojala la mujer tuviera visita con el endocrino cada día! Pierre se había ido también un poco antes porque no se encontraba demasiado bien. Parecía que le rondaba una gripe y Draco le había mandado a casa. Con un poco de fastidio tomó de nuevo la cucharilla y cortó un trocito de tarta del platito que tenía frente a él. Tarta en forma de corazón, que habían servido como postre especial del día de San Valentín. Había sido un mediodía de locos. Ya vería cómo se las apañarían por la noche sin Pierre, porque a la hora de cenar sería peor. Más de la mitad de las meses estaban ya reservadas. La Petite Etoile se llenaría de parejitas bobas, haciéndose ojitos y carantoñas, entrelazando sus manos por encima de la mesa y mandándose besos ñoños cada dos bocados.

Draco Malfoy odiaba el día de San Valentín.

Se había negado a modificar la decoración de La Petite Etoile, a pesar de que Harry le había insistido en que estaría bien poner algún detalle que hiciera referencia a la festividad del día. Y como Harry siempre respetaba mucho su opinión y no pensaba en otra cosa más que en complacerle, cuando había salido un momento al comedor a media mañana, se había encontrado con que algunas de las estrellas plateadas que flotaban bajo el techo del local habían sido convertidas en impactantes corazones rojos. Se había dado la vuelta rechinando los dientes. La culpa la tenía Pansy Parkinson, que le había amargado todos los días de San Valentín en Hogwarts, desde el primer curso al último. O tal vez que el día que había caído en manos de sus tíos, hubiera sido también un catorce de febrero. Fuera lo que fuera, a Draco le sobraban corazones, empalagosas postales, cajas de bombones o ramos de rosas y todo el montaje comercial que giraba alrededor de un santo, que seguramente sería el primer sorprendido de saberse centro de tal festividad. Draco nunca le había hecho un regalo a su pareja el día de los enamorados. Porque él amaba a Harry todos los días el año, no sólo el 14 de Febrero¡qué caray!

Las puertas batientes de la cocina se abrieron intempestivamente, dejando paso a una locuaz Marie, riendo a mandíbula abierta.

- ¡Eres un pervertido, Harry! –gritó ya desde dentro, antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La joven cargaba un montón de manteles y servilletas sucios en brazos, que dejó caer dentro del cubo preparado para ellos. Volvió a salir al comedor y se oyó de nuevo su risa fresca y contagiosa. Al poco entró Harry, llevando en una bandeja unas cuantas tazas de café, vasos y una botella de whisky vacía.

- ¡Está como una cabra! –soltó divertido.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

El tono desabrido y hastiado hizo que Harry se acercara hasta donde estaba Draco sentado y besara el ondulado pelo castaño de Philippe. Se inclinó sobre él para rodearle con sus brazos y apoyar su mejilla en la suya.

- ¿Me das un poquito de tarta? –pidió en tono juguetón.

Draco cortó un pedacito con la cucharilla y la enterró en la boca de su compañero, cautivado por el movimiento de sus labios. Harry mantuvo la cucharilla deliberadamente en su boca durante unos instantes y después la soltó poco a poco, de forma sugerente, mientras sus dedos desabrochaban dos botones de la blanca camisa de Draco, a la altura del estómago, y se colaban debajo para acariciar el pequeño ombligo.

- ¿Corazones rojo verbenero, Potter? –susurró Draco entre dientes, tratando de parecer incólume a la caricia, mientras que su piel se erizaba complacida

Harry soltó una risita y desabrochó otro botón para que cupiera un poco más de mano.

- ¡Oh por el amor de Dios¿Ves como eres un pervertido¡Lo que yo te diga!

Draco se apresuró a apartar la mano de Harry y a abrochar los tres botones de su camisa, mientras que el moreno negaba con la cabeza con un gemido de frustración

- ¿No podías haberte quedado en el comedor un ratito más, aguafiestas?

Marie se rió con ganas.

- ¿Qué¿Un adelanto de la celebración de esta noche? –y después añadió– ¿Vais a hacer algo especial?

Harry se estiró con pereza y dijo con una sonrisa burlona:

- Pues hoy mi novio me sacará a cenar¿verdad, Philippe? Y después me llevará a bailar. Adooooro bailar. –ironizó.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido y volvió a hojear la revista después de darle un brusco empujón al plato con lo que quedaba de tarta, maldiciendo a Marie por ser tan inoportuna.

Al menos, le habrás comprado algo bonito. –dijo Marie en tono zalamero.

- ¡Por supuesto! –aseguró Harry.

- ¿Y qué es? –preguntó curiosa– Dímelo bajito para que no te oiga…

- ¡Ah! Eso es un secreto, señora mía.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar su decepción.

- ¿Alguna cosa taaan gay que una pobre heterosexual como yo no pueda saber? –preguntó batiendo con ligereza sus largas y onduladas pestañas.

De repente, la voz de Draco retumbó por toda la cocina, filosa y tajante.

- ¿Habéis terminado con el comedor vosotros dos?

Marie dio un respingo y le dirigió a Harry una mirada asustada. Había olvidado que bromear en presencia de Philippe no era lo mismo que bromear con Harry. Discretamente, emprendió la retirada hacia el comedor antes de que la cosa empeorara.

- De hecho, sólo nos falta colgar unos cuantos corazones más. –respondió el moreno, risueño.

- No tientes tu suerte, Harry. –gruñó el rubio.

- Me gusta vivir peligrosamente, ya lo sabes.

- Potter…

Harry miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que Marie había salido ya de la cocina.

- Sé que me adoras, Malfoy. –dijo utilizando su verdadero apellido– No te hagas el duro. Aunque… –se inclino otra vez sobre su compañero para susurrar– …bien pensado, por mi puedes ponerte tooooodo lo duro que quieras.

Harry dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás, antes de que la mano de Draco pudiera alcanzarle y con la misma expresión alegre que llevaba plantada en el rostro desde que se había levantado esa mañana, se escabulló de la cocina.

Draco había rumiado su mala leche a solas durante toda la tarde, porque Harry había escapado con Marie a comprar el regalo del novio de turno de la francesa. Habían regresado apenas media hora antes de abrir, a tiempo para que el cocinero les asesinara a los dos con la mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los corazones? –preguntó Marie apenada mientras los dos se cambiaban a toda prisa en el almacén– ¡Con lo bonitos que eran!

- Cosas de Philippe, no te preocupes. –respondió Harry, quitándole importancia– Anda, vamos antes de que se le ocurra pasarnos por el triturador y hacer croquetas con lo que quede de nosotros.

Marie soltó una risita nerviosa y después preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, dejando las risas para adoptar una expresión más seria.

- ¿Cómo le soportas?

Harry se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y volvió el rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaron vivamente tras los cristales de sus gafas. Marie no pudo evitar pensar una vez más cuan guapísimo era y lamentar que los dos tuvieran los mismos gustos.

- Porque le amo. –declaró el moreno. Y después añadió esbozando una sonrisa picarona– Y porque tiene un culo de puro vicio.

Los dos salieran del almacén riendo otra vez, apenas conteniéndose cuando entraron en la cocina. Aunque lo intentaron con toda su buena voluntad.

Como era de esperar, aquella noche cerraron pasadas las doce en lugar de a las once como era habitual. Entre todos, entiéndase Louanne, Marie y Harry, habían fregado cacharros, metido platos y copas en los lavavajillas, barrido, pasado la fregona, y colocado vajillas y cristalería en su lugar una vez limpios, supliendo la ausencia de Pierre. El novio de Marie se había colado en la cocina con un gran ramo de flores y se había armado un pequeño escándalo de chillidos histéricos, risas y apasionados besos en "cinemascope" y con demasiado "sensurround" para el gusto de algunos. Todo ello aderezado por la imparable verborrea de Louanne, los comentarios maliciosos de Harry y la resignada paciencia de Draco.

Cuando por fin se habían quedado solos, Harry había ido a comprobar que la puerta principal estuviera bien cerrada y a poner la alarma. Como siempre, saldrían por la cocina al callejón, donde solían aparcar la pequeña furgoneta. Draco le esperaba con las llaves en la mano, cuando Harry asomó la cabeza entre las dos puertas batientes.

- Adivina qué… –dijo sonriente.

Draco alzó una ceja y Harry pensó que ese gesto tan suyo perdía fuerza cuando era Philippe quien lo realizaba. El moreno empujó las puertas con el hombro y acabó de entrar en la cocina, mostrando triunfante a Draco lo que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Con el frío que hace? –preguntó éste con un pequeño escalofrío.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse desanimar fácilmente. Porque tenía un plan y no pensaba renunciar a él.

- Oh, vamos, hace una noche maravillosa, he salido antes a comprobarlo. ¿Cuánto hace que no volamos?

Draco contempló a Harry, plantado en medio de la cocina, con una escoba en cada mano, ansioso por escuchar un sí. Estrechó su mirada y se humedeció los labios, desechando la idea de tirárselo allí mismo, no por falta de ganas, si no porque se le veía tan deseoso que se vio incapaz de frustrarle la ilusión. Finalmente, Draco sonrió. Su compañero tenía razón. Hacía mucho que no salían a volar.

- Si tenemos que cerrar por culpa de que pesquemos una gripe, te haré directamente responsable. –advirtió

- Lo que tú digas. –aceptó Harry alegremente, lanzándole su escoba.

Salieron al callejón. Draco se montó en su escoba refunfuñando por lo bajo, porque volar con el abrigo iba a ser un poco incómodo. Sin embargo, observó que Harry llevaba su cazadora, lo suficientemente corta como para que no estorbara sus piernas. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista se elevaron en dirección al cielo de París.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Draco.

- Tú sólo sígueme.

Harry dio un brusco acelerón y enfiló su escoba para seguir subiendo hacia el manto estrellado que titilaba sobre ellos. La vista que ofrecía París de noche desde el cielo era una gozada. Haciendo gala del sobrenombre de "Ciudad de la Luz", debido a que fue la primera ciudad en dotar a sus calles y edificios importantes de luz eléctrica, París brillaba en todo su esplendor. Harry volaba a toda velocidad, haciendo alguna que otra pirueta, zigzagueando por delante y por detrás de la escoba de su compañero, quien le seguía, un poco picado, sin quedarse atrás. Draco estaba seguro de que el vapor que salía de su boca no tardaría en solidificarse y caer en forma de cubitos de hielo sobre la cabeza de algún inocente muggle que anduviera por ahí abajo. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo. La forma de volar de Harry esa noche era salvaje y audaz. Como si estuviera descargando energía contenida durante mucho tiempo. Y verle estaba poniendo el corazón de Draco a cien. El corazón y otra parte de su cuerpo, que aparte de su nariz y los dedos de sus manos, también se estaba poniendo tiesa. Estaba seguro de que nadie podía estar más sexy con una escoba entre las piernas. Nadie podía marcar dos nalgas más perfectas cada vez que se inclinaba sobre ella para realizar un nuevo movimiento, exacto, elegante, mágico.

Harry frenó su escoba para mantenerse durante unos momentos al lado de la de Draco y se inclinó hacia él para dejar un beso rápido y cortado por el frío en sus labios. Con una sonrisa traviesa, aceleró de nuevo y Draco se pegó testarudamente a su cola, dispuesto a no dejarle escapar. Bajo ellos se divisaba ya el serpenteante curso del Sena y sus alrededores. Draco fue reconociendo mentalmente cada edificio, a medida que se acercaban y por un momento consideró si Harry sería tan imprudente como para volar por debajo del Arc de Triomphe. No lo fue. Volaron sobre él en línea recta, hasta sobrevolar el Palais de Chaillot, y cruzar el río por encima del Pont d'Léna en dirección a la Torre Eiffel. Cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigían directamente hasta la parte más alta de la torre de hierro, Draco pensó que a Harry se le debía haber helado el sentido común. El moreno se detuvo a poca distancia de uno de los enrejados que protegían los huecos entre los hierros de la torre y a pesar del deslumbramiento producto de las miles de bombillas centelleantes que la iluminaban, Draco pudo apreciar cómo sacaba su varita y hacía desaparecer parte de ese enrejado, colándose dentro después. Definitivamente, el cerebro debía estar goteándole por la oreja. Aún atónito, observó como Harry sacaba la cabeza por el agujero que había abierto y le hacía apresuradas señas con los brazos para que le imitara. Con un suspiro de resignación, Draco condujo su escoba despacio con una mano, mientras con la otra se protegía los ojos de la intensa luz.

- ¿Te has propuesto dejarme ciego? –preguntó.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el suelo, aún deslumbrado, sintió los brazos de Harry rodearle y buscar su boca para empezar a besarle con impaciencia. Draco se colgó de su cuello para no caer, un poco desorientado.

- Te deseo tanto… –susurró Harry separándose los instantes justos para recuperar el aliento y volver a besarle.

Draco sonrió contra sus labios, pausando el ritmo del beso para tratar de encarrilar la desbordante pasión de Harry. Sus dedos, largos y fríos, se enterraron entre los negros y desordenados mechones hasta encontrar la piel resguardada y caliente de la nuca de su compañero y aprisionarla con fuerza, amansando el brío que le dominaba.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó después.

Los cristales de las gafas de Harry despedían brillos multicolores, reflejando los haces de luz que envolvían la parte externa de la Torre. Pero detrás de ellos, Draco podía jurar que el verde de sus ojos brillaba todavía más, mientras derretía su mirada sobre él. Harry le tomó por los hombros y, lentamente, hizo girar sobre sí mismo a su compañero hasta quedar encarado al enrejado que había vuelto a hacer aparecer. Su voz sonó ronca y cargada cuando dijo:

- Porque quiero regalarte París.

Draco dio un par de pasos hacia delante y sus dedeos se enredaron en el frío metal, mientras sus ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados, trataban de perderse un poco más allá del enrejado. Casi inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo de Harry tras el suyo y que éste apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro.

- De seis mil millones de personas en el mundo¿sabes cuántas han podido contemplar la ciudad desde aquí a esta hora mágica de la noche? –Draco negó con la cabeza, fascinado– Muy pocas. Y estoy por jurar que a ninguna le han hecho el amor mientras contemplaba París a sus pies.

Draco sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió de arriba a abajo. Uno que no tuvo nada que ver con que, segundos después su abrigo resbalara por sus brazos hasta caer a sus pies. Cuando las manos de Harry se colaron bajo su ropa, no estaban frías. Draco se preguntó cómo hacía el moreno para tener siempre las manos calientes, fuera verano o invierno. Las sintió recorrer su abdomen, su pecho, detenerse en sus pezones y acariciarlos con la yema de los dedos. Las manos de Harry siempre habían sido un poco ásperas y cuando le tocaban, invariablemente lograban que la piel de Draco reaccionara queriendo frotarse contra ellas, haciendo que su cuerpo se contoneara para seguir cada roce sin despegarse de su tacto. Un _Finite Incantatem_ apenas susurrado y el platinado cabello de Draco, su tez pálida y el cuerpo que adoraba resurgieron ante los enamorados ojos de Harry. Sus manos repitieron el recorrido, mimando la verdadera piel que deseaba bajo sus dedos. Los de Draco seguían atenazados al enrejado de la Torre, su cabeza apoyada contra él, dejándose llevar por la reposada calidez de los mimos con los que Harry enternecía ahora su cuerpo. Un repentino aire helado azotó sus muslos cuando éstos se vieron abandonados del abrigo de los pantalones, que fueron a parar hasta sus tobillos, lo mismo que la ropa interior dos segundos después. Sin darle tiempo a sentir un segundo azote de frío, sus nalgas se encontraron cálidamente resguardadas por las caderas de su compañero, quien protegió suavemente su erección entre ellas, sin llegar a penetrarle todavía. Draco dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando la mano de Harry acudió en auxilio de su propia erección, mientras la otra mano del moreno acunaba sus testículos, masajeándolos con cuidado.

Tratando de no cerrar los ojos para sumirse sólo en el placer que estaba recibiendo, Draco contempló el hermoso regalo que le habían ofrecido, intentando disfrutar de ambos, placer y paisaje al mismo tiempo. ¿A qué otro sino a Harry se le podía haber ocurrido algo así? Una suave nalgada le instó a separar las piernas. La erección de Harry presionó en su entrada. Draco tomó aire y se inclinó un poco más. Mientras el moreno se enterraba lentamente en él, sólo podía pensar en la agradable sensación de ese miembro deliciosamente caliente penetrando en su trasero. Y en cómo le haría pagar a Harry que el resto de su cuerpo estuviera rozando niveles cercanos a la congelación.

Harry resopló sobre la estilizada nuca de su compañero, acogido y apretado, con la misma sensación cálida que inundaba a Draco. Mordisqueó con pasión la única piel visible entre cabello y jersey, antes de empezar a moverse. Era un efecto extraño de frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Su pene ardía dentro de Draco y su mano se deslizaba sobre el caliente miembro de su compañero. Sin embargo, tenía el culo helado y serias dudas sobre lo que sus piernas pudieran hacer cuando tuvieran que moverse de nuevo.

Draco supo que Harry estaba muy cerca cuando empezó su verborrea de amorosas tonterías que un Malfoy jamás diría. Pero que le encantaba escuchar. Oyó su respiración entrecortada, casi como si fuera a ahogarse; las embestidas más rápidas y menos precisas no tardaron en llegar; y su mano masajeó el pene de Draco a un ritmo mucho más ansioso.

Cuando el placer estalló, las luces se encendieron bajo los párpados de Draco, blancas y cegadoras. Mucho más potentes que 372.000 bombillas iluminando una torre de metal. Su grito de culminación lo silenció el viento, llevándose su eco a recorrer la silenciosa ciudad. Las gotas de semen resbalaron por el álgido metal, que por unos segundos, fue menos frío.

Un gentil tirón llevó a Draco a desprender sus dedos del enrejado y a compartir nubecitas de vapor con la boca que aún jadeaba junto a la suya. El brazo de Harry rodeó su cuello como una bufanda, y el rubio acomodó la cabeza en él, permitiendo que su mejilla recibiera un reguero de pequeños y suaves besos. Buscó la otra mano de Harry para entrelazarla con la suya y la apretó en silencio. La sensación de placidez, de que todo estaba en su sitio, pocas veces había sido tan intensa para ambos como en ese preciso momento.

- Ha sido un hermoso regalo, Harry. –murmuró Draco con voz perezosamente complacida.

Ladeó un poquito más la cabeza para ver como su compañero sonreía feliz.

- Y… ¿recordarás para el próximo San Valentín que hay sitios más cálidos donde echar un polvo, Potter?

Harry lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Después de todo, qué sería de un Malfoy si no se permitía ironizar un poco.

- Será mejor que nos vistamos… –dijo.

Se agachó para recoger el abrigo del suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus propios pantalones y lo puso sobre los hombros de Draco, abrigándole mientras éste recuperaba los suyos. Sorpresivamente, todas las luces se apagaron y ambos quedaron sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

- La una… –murmuró el moreno.

Y acabó de acomodar sus ropas con presteza, para después invocar un _Lumus_ con su varita y localizar las escobas. La suya estaba apoyada contra la rejilla y la de Draco tirada en el suelo. Recogió ambas y le tendió la suya a su compañero. El rubio aferró su mano en lugar de la escoba y de un pequeño tirón le acercó a él. Lamió los labios resecos de Harry y después se abrió pasó en la boca que le recibió complacida, asegurándose de que la dejaba lo suficientemente hambrienta como para que su dueño tuviera algo en qué pensar durante el vuelo de regreso a casa.

- Volvamos. –ronroneó con malicia– Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para hacerme entrar en calor otra vez.

- No hay problema. –aseguró Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Montó en su escoba e hizo desaparecer un trozo de enrejado para que pudieran salir por él. Esta vez volaron tan pegados el uno al otro como sus escobas les permitían. Draco volvió el rostro y echó un último vistazo a la ya oscurecida Torre. Tal vez hubiera seis mil millones de personas en el mundo. Él sólo necesitaba a una.

**FIN**


End file.
